1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum clean for preventing a dust cover from closing when a dust collector is not mounted, thereby refraining a motor from being damaged by the dust collected when a vacuum cleaner is operated without a dust collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vacuum cleaner, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a hose connecting member(10), a low main body(20) connected to the hose connecting member(10) having absorption driving means, etc., to get a dust collector(a) securely inserted thereonto, a dust cover(30) hinged at the rear part of the low main body(20) for forming a closed space by way of sealing members(31, 32 and 33) and an erroneous closing prevention apparatus(40) for preventing the dust cover(30) from closing when the dust collector(a) is not mounted at a designated position of the low main body(20).
The erroneous closing prevention apparatus(40) as shown in FIGS. 1 And 2, includes an erroneous closing prevention unit(41) for enabling a dust collector board(b) to be firmly inserted into the low main body(20) by being hinged at a designated position of the low main body(20) and for controlling the closure of the dust cover(30) when the dust collector is not mounted, and a compression spring(42) fixed at a designated position of the low main body(20) and at a designated position of the erroneous closing prevention unit(41) for permitting the unit(41) to apply a turning effect to a direction which refrains the dust cover(30) from closing.
At this time, the erroneous closing prevention unit(41) comprises a turning hole(41a), a front protruder(41b) for supporting the front side of the dust collector board(b), a rear protruder(41c) for supporting the rear side of the board(b), a handle part(41d) protruded to manually turn the erroneous closing prevention unit(41), a closing prevention protruder(41e) protruded to refrain the dust cover(30) from closing when the erroneous prevention apparatus is turned toward the dust collector(a), and a spring fixing surface(41f) for fixing the other end of the compression spring.
Accordingly, the erroneous closing prevention unit(41) of the erroneous closing prevention apparatus(40) should be returned after it is turned against the elasticity of the compression spring(42) to insert the dust collector into a dust collector fitting part(21) in the low main body(20). Therefore, the front and rear protruders(41b and 41c) of the erroneous closing prevention unit(41) firmly takes and supports the dust collector(a) not to be dropped.
Furthermore, when the dust cover(30) is turned and closed, a closing protruder(34)of the dust cover(30) is tightly attached to a sealing member(32) without being blocked by a closing prevention protruder(41e), thereby prohibiting foreign objects from being infused into the vacuum cleaner.
On the other hand, when the dust collector(a) is not mounted, the dust cover is not be erroneously closed because erroneous closing prevention unit(41) is rotated by the compression spring(42), the rear protruder(41c) is placed into the top part of the dust collector fitting part(21), and the erroneous closing prevention protruder(35) at the dust cover(30) is blocked by the closing prevention protruder(41e) of the erroneous closing prevention unit(41).